Thunder
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Everyone has their fears but what is Special Agent Kensi Blye's fear? Callen/Kensi but if you ignore the romance parts, it could be read as friendship possibly. Sorry for the awful summary!


_Don't know if anyone still ships Kensi/Callen but I do, just can't see Kensi/Deeks, so I had to put this one up. If you don't like Kensi/Callen then you could read most of it but just ignore the parts they are together and pretend they're friends!_

* * *

There was one thing that terrified Agent Kensi Blye most of all. Thunder. She didn't know what it was about it but when the first clap echoed around the room, she panicked. It had been ok when she was younger, her father comforting as best he could while she hid under the duvet on her bed but now that she was older and her father had long since been killed she had no one to comfort her.

She had been pleased to find when she moved to Los Angeles that they had very few thunderstorms at all and so she had little to worry about. She certainly didn't want to tell the boys about her little fear. No doubt it would get her eased mercilessly for weeks on end until they found something newer and more interesting to tease her about. Whilst she didn't mind the teasing as it made her feel like she fitted in with them, she was a bit embarrassed about her fear as it seemed a little irrational especially for an agent who faced dangerous situations on a regular basis.

She hadn't planned on letting anyone else know her fear. The chance of thunderstorms occurring in Los Angeles was very small and there was no point embarrassing herself unnecessarily. Apparently nature had other ideas as late one Friday evening clouds began to cover the sky, looking menacing and grey. Kensi had been at her desk at the time and so did not see the clouds closing in; if she had she would have run for her cars as fast as she could and curled up in her bed where she could hide in peace and quiet. As it was she as stuck at her desk filling out paperwork in an empty building all alone with nowhere comfortable to hide.

A slight rumble caught her attention and her head flew up, eyes wide with fear as she saw the black clouds outside the window. There was no way she could drive home in this weather and so now she was stuck at work alone and scared. She just had to hope that there was no one left around to embarrass herself in from of. It was stupid; a federal agent cowered on a couch in her offices, too scared by the thunder outside to be able to do anything.

Callen had just been walking from one of the side rooms where he had been working to the main bullpen when he noticed another presence. He had thought that he was alone but apparently his favourite agent had been working late as well. What confused him though was that Kensi was no longer at her desk, instead curled up on the couch.

At first, Callen thought that she was asleep and had just been crossing over to drape a blanket over her, there was no way he was letting her drive home in this weather, but then, over the rumble of thunder, he heard it. A slight but terrified whimper that made his eyes widen.

Hurrying over to her shaking form, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, grimacing when she flinched at the contact, thinking he should have warned her of his presence first. What he didn't know was that Kensi had known he was there but had hoped that he would just ignore her there, knowing that it wasn't likely but still hoping, so that she wouldn't have to admit the embarrassing fact.

She had flinched because she knew he was acknowledging her state and that he would somehow get her to open up to him. For being so bad at opening up himself, he was very good at making her open up although, that could have something to do with her feelings for him. She had been denying them for so long now because she knew that Callen would never like back, and she just had to hope that her vulnerability now wouldn't let them out.

"Kens?" Callen begun, breaking her from her reverie. "What's wrong?"

His soft tone and the soft actions of his hand on her shoulder were calling enough for Kensi to risk raising her head to look at his concerned face. Callen was taken aback by the fear he saw on Kensi's face. He was quite sure that it wasn't him causing it, despite her flinch, but he didn't know what was wrong at all. Tugging her a bit more upright so she could look at him easily, he was just about to ask her again what was wrong when there was a loud rumble of thunder that sounded fairly close to them.

Fear flashed across Kensi's face before she quickly ducked her head down ... and buried it in his chest. Callen was in shock at her actions but at least he had got his answer. Kensi was scared of the thunder. Slowly, so as not to spook her again, Callen wrapped his arms around her quivering form and pulled her into his embrace.

"Shh, its ok Kens, I've got you," he muttered in her ear while stroking his hand up and down her back soothingly. He carried on with these motions, watching her body relax, as he listened to the Thunder get further and further away.

Finally, she lifted her head from its place half on his chest, half on his shoulder and looked at him in embarrassment, her cheeks stained red.

"Sorry," she muttered as she started to pull away but Callen held on to her, not letting her move away.

"It's ok Kens, its ok to be scared," he stated.

Kensi's eyes widened when he address the reason he had found her there on the couch, shaking and whimpering.

"Promise me you won't tell the others," she begged of him. "They'll just take the mick out of me for it and I'll never hear the end of it." Kensi was quite surprised that he wasn't making fun out of her now that she seemed to have recovered but, he was still looking at her with that soft, sympathetic look that Kensi wasn't quite sure what to do with. Her proximity to him was also causing her problems, setting every fibre and nerve in her body on high sensitivity now her fear was mostly gone.

"Kens, I would never do that but you know they wouldn't be that bad. They know what it's like; we all have fears of our own that we don't want anyone to know about."

Kensi looked up at him, trying to ignore how close she was to his face, and scrutinised him but as far as she could tell, he was telling the truth.

"What's your fear then?" Kensi asked, wondering if that was a step to far given how open Callen had been with her so far. He wasn't exactly known for being an open book.

Callen looked at her for a moment and Kensi was convinced her was going to clam up when he spoke. "Never finding a family, people to care about me. Never finding myself, be it my name or..." he trailed off and looked distant for a moment before speaking again. "Well, that and spiders, hate the things."

Kensi giggled at that and the glimmer of humour in Callen's crystal blue eyes. Soon, both of them were dissolved into laughter, Kensi's head falling back to rest on Callen's shoulder as they laughed at the thought of Callen trying to hide from a spider.

"You know, you already have a family," Kensi said between giggles. "The whole team cares about you, is your family. I care about you, you're not alone G."

When the laughter petered off, Kensi raised her head again, only to find it even closer to Callen than she had been before. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they grew more serious and Kensi couldn't help but wonder if that was a bit of desire she could see in Callen's eyes.

Callen could help himself but let his eyes flick to Kensi's lips quickly before going back to her eyes which now help a bit of shock but also desire. Callen had fallen for the strong brunette agent since the day she had first walked through the doors to their offices. Without thinking too much about it, Callen moved in closer and pressed his lips to Kensi's. After a moment or two, she responded in kid and the kiss became more firm and passionate.

Finally, when they ran out of breath, they pulled away from each other's lips but stayed close, smiling at each other. No words were needed as they could see it all, the feelings and, dare they say, love in each other's eyes.

Seeing that the weather outside was still miserable and not very safe to drive in, Callen tugged Kensi to lay down with him on the couch, where he held her securely to him. It didn't take very long for the both of them to drift off into a peaceful and contented sleep.

Seeing both had finally fallen asleep, Sam smiled and left his hiding place. He had been in a different back office to Callen, unaware that anyone else was still there, and had been drawn out by voices. He had stayed hidden, seeing their female agent in good hands and had been pleased to see the both finally admitting their feelings for the other, even if it had been in a non-verbal way (he'd had to look away at that bit, it was like watching his brother and sister together!).

Quietly padding over to where they lay peacefully, Sam tugged the blanket off the back to the couch and draped it over his two friends before sitting back down, getting on with some of his paperwork from his monstrous stack on his desk whilst watching over his family. Kensi had been right, they were a family and Sam was going to make sure they were undisturbed for the moment, like a family would.

* * *

_Found this one on my computer when I was sorting out my files. I have so many different files on there that I had no clue I had started and then never finished. I hope to finish and then publish more of them in the foreseeable future but I am busy with exams and revision at the moment. Anyway, this one was half finished and poorly written, and still is, but I just had to finish it off. Hope its ok. Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes._


End file.
